Auntie Poulet
Auntie Poulet '''is an elderly Haitian motriarch appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. She is the leader of the Haitian gang, which she uses as her own protection. She gives Tommy Vercetti mind-altering voodoo potions to get him to perform the tasks that she has him do which includes acting against the Cubans, which he has close relations with. Character History Early Life Auntie Poulet was born in 1900 in Port-au-Prince, Haiti. Its unknown when she moved to Vice City, Florida or if she resided in Little Haiti around 1984. She appears to be wearing a yellow dress with a matching head wrap. She resides in a wooden shack in Little Haiti's center district. She meets Tommy Vercetti in 1986 and gets him to work for her by druging him with mind-altering potions. After doing the tasks for her, Tommy shows no memory in helping the Haitians fight the Cubans. She isn't mentioned again until after Tommy helps the Cubans destroy the Haitian Drug Factory. 1986 After Tommy Vercetti proves to Umberto Robina that he can drive a boat properly, he recieves a call from Poulet telling him to come by her shack sometime for 'stew'. Tommy goes to her place but Poulet instead offers tea with voodoo in it to him. She then has Tommy collect three briefcases full of drugs scattered around Little Haiti before the police do and bring the cases back to her shack. Then she has Tommy destroy the Cuban's boats using an RC plane equiped with the ability to drop bombs. Lastly, she has him snipe dead some Cubans to help her Haitians win a fist-to-fist fight. Later on, she cuts her ties with him and wishes for him to not return to Little Haiti. If Tommy does he will recieve a call from her. Following Poulet's final task, Tommy helps the Cubans destroy the Haitian Drug Factory, severing the ties permently with Poulet and her gang. Shortly after the destruction of the factory, Poulet gives Tommy a final call, telling him that he and the Haitians are now enemies. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Poulet: *Elderly Haitian matriarch. *Believed to be involved in long term feud with Cuban crime families for control of eastern and downtown Vice City. *Heavily protected by Haitian thugs at all times. Mission Appearances '''GTA Vice City *Juju Scramble (Boss) *Bombs Away! (Boss) *Dirty Lickin's (Boss) Trivia *In the PS2 and Xbox version of GTA Vice City, Poulet can be seen wearing a purple dress and head wrap. In other releases of the game and in her artwork, she is seen wearing a yellow dress and head wrap. *"Poulet" is French for "Chicken". *During the cutscene of the mission Bombs Away, she mentions that she has a nephew, which must mean that she has siblings as well. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories there are pedestrians resembling Auntie Poulet. They run away if you steal their vehicle. Gallery Poulets shack 2.jpg|Auntie Poulet and Tommy inside her home. Poulets mission 1.jpg|Poulet giving Tommy his instructions in Juju Scramble. Poulet 1.jpg|Another shot of Auntie Poulet. Poulet 4.png|Wall art of Auntie Poulet. Haitians.jpg|Auntie Poulet's gang in GTA Vice City|link=Haitians Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Gang Leaders Category:Characters